Thanks for the Roses you give me
by ikarishipper900
Summary: May has to write a poem for Thanksgiving... and thoughts of Drew are filling her head. Contestshipping oneshot Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


**ha ha! i _said_ i was planning a special, didn't i?**

**may: i'm a poet?**

**drew: actually, i think she said this was an assignment.**

**Me: someone do the disclaimer!**

**Drew: _You_ do it.**

**Me: pouts Fine. I don't own Pokemon... but i own the poem!**

* * *

May bit her lip. Her stupid English teacher. Why did they have to write a Thanksgiving poem? She didn't even like writing poems. Bri said she was good at it, but…

May looked out her dorm window and saw a group of boys she knew well. Maybe one of them could inspire her. Ash… _nah, he doesn't really do much. _Brock… _he's only good at getting other girls off my hands. _Tracey… _he did give me that one drawing of Skitty, but I can't write a whole poem on that. _Paul…_ all he ever gives me is a load of sarcasm._ And then she focused on a certain emerald-haired, arrogant teenager. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but it wouldn't surprise May greatly if Drew was bragging about how great his Roselia was. _Hm…_

She looked at her paper. Now she knew what to write about. But how to get there…

She took her pencil to the paper and began to write:

_Thanksgiving is a holiday commonly overlooked_

_We think about Christmas, the presents, wishlists_

_The few who bother to remember think of the food_

_Turkey, sweet potatoes, pumpkin pie – that and the like_

_But Thanksgiving, whether we choose to acknowledge or not,_

_Was never about food or wanting more._

May tapped her pencil on her chin, thinking about how to get the spirit across before diving in.

_You can learn more about the meaning_

_From the name than from the feast_

_Thanksgiving was meant to be a time to tell people_

_Just how much they truly mean_

_And to show we appreciate_

_What we have today._

Okay, now she had a good flow… this shouldn't run for too long, though…

_This Thanksgiving, I want to express all my thanks_

_To everyone who matters to me most._

_I'll try to keep the list short_

_To the three at the top of my list._

Three… May drummed her fingers on the table, trying to pick the other two. She looked around at her sleeping roommates, noting she only had three minutes till she promised Bri to tell the guys to go to sleep. Only two? Well… she hadn't said two people.

_My roommates have a special place in my heart_

_They've made Dream Academy a home away from home_

_A second family far from my own…_

_Thank you for your care and friendship._

For lines for each group or person should work well… but since he was also a confessional, he could get eight. Next…

_My Pokémon are another huge part of my world_

_They love me no matter what stupid thing I've done_

_They've worked with me through everything…_

_Thanks for your companionship and loyalty._

_Should I switch the order? _May reread the last line switch the last words. _Nah, it's fine. Now for the hard bit…_

_There's also someone else who is my world_

_Someone for whom I've feeling untold._

_So far, he unaware of his true significance…_

_He doesn't know his true place in my heart._

_Should I put his name in? _May bit her lip again. _No, he'll know at the last line…_

_This Thanksgiving, I want him to know what he means_

_I'm thankful for his willingness to talk to me, to share with me_

_To laugh with me, to cry with me. And more than anything, I want to say to him…_

_Thanks for the roses you give me._

May chewed her lip. Maybe she'd take the whole last bit out. She looked at the clock. Time to tell them. She ran down to the lobby and found them laughing at something Drew had said. "Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Brianna wants you all to turn in."

"All right, then," Drew replied with a smile that screamed _Make me._ "What's that, by the way?" He pointed at the paper still in her hand.

"Um, nothing!" May blushed and tried to hide it behind her back. She hadn't wanted one of her roommates to wake up and see it. Which was just the kind of thing Dawn might do. But it hadn't really hit her that she'd be taking it down too. _My brain doesn't work this late!_ She accidentally dropped the paper. She bent down to pick it up, but Drew beat her to it.

He carefully read through the poem. The other four, sensing somehow that something big was going to happen, said good night and left the room. May was completely mortified he was reading it. _My life is over. There's no way he likes me… I'm so dead…_ Drew looked back up at her with something May couldn't read in his eyes. "Did you mean all of this," he inquired, "or was it just for your English class?"

_Ooh! A way out!_ "Um, no! It was just for my class! Had to write something, right?" May smiled nervously.

Drew smiled a much warmer and genuine smile than her. _Ooh… he doesn't like me. I knew it…_ But his next words caught her completely off-guard. "Hey, May… did you know… that you blush when you lie?"

And the next thing she knew, his lips were pressing against hers. May was completely shocked at first, but put her arms around his neck and allowed herself to melt in his. She kissed him back softly, trying to memorize the feel of his lips. Drew pulled away for a moment, and blew softly in her ear. May couldn't help but shiver in pleasure. She could almost feel him smile. "Happy Thanksgiving, May."

That pretty much settled the matter for May. Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday, starting now.

* * *

**Ha ha! That's the first time i've written a kissing scene!**

**Drew: What the...**

**May: That's so weird!**

**Me: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Reviews enjoyed!**


End file.
